Sold
by saenia ezeal
Summary: Who said slavery was dead? Whoever it was evidently hadn't bargained on a certain blonde family's thirst for power, a malicious stepmother, a girl with extraordinary powers and a Dark Lord who should've stayed dead. If this turns Mary Sue, I'll shoot me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They watched the teenage girl in the pool as she played with her friend. The dark haired woman looked at the pale man standing next to her expectantly, eyes wide with anticipation. He turned to her, his proud and confident stature stating to be of one who expects to be obeyed.

The pale man exhaled slowly and said, "Five thousand." His offered tone was sharp and cold.

"Six." Replied the woman assertively, though she made sure to avoid eye contact.

"No." he declined shortly.

"And why not?" the woman said indignantly. "Look: she's healthy; nothing physically or mentally wrong with her!"

"Fine…five and a half." The man proposed edgily, releasing a sharp, bitter breath.

The dark haired woman considered it for a moment then replied, "I suppose. When do want her?"

"I'll see. It still depends how my son feels…" he sniffed arrogantly, and turned to the French villa behind him and called his son outside, before turning back to regard the girl who was not as innocent as she looked…

The girl was watching the pale man just as intensely as he was gazing at her. Her sixth sense was twanging and she knew that it was never a good thing.

"I don't like it Rose," the girl muttered suspiciously. "She's staring at me behind those sunglasses, and there's that odd man standing next to her. It's not normal to be that pale, he looks like an Albino! There's something not quite right about it…"

Her friend Rose just raised an eyebrow and laughed at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Ebony! You're so paranoid! What's she gunna do – sell you?" she giggled and dived under the surface of the shimmering water and swam to the side of the pool. After pulling herself out, she ran to the sun beds where they had left their towels and picked them up. She threw one to Ebony, who had just climbed out of the pool herself.

Ebony padded into the villa and, realising she was soaking wet, broke into a run – she just couldn't quite stop herself in time to avoid colliding with a blonde boy as she bounded up the stairs.

Shaking her head, Ebony was appalled to find herself pinned under the blonde teenager in a sprawled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Scrabbling upon the marble floor, she tried to push out from under the boy before he fully recovered. She had almost managed it when the boy grabbed her by the arm and burst out a tirade of language that even Ebony was impressed at.

"How DARE you!" he whispered icily, screwing his nose up in disgust. "You scrappy, dirty, common Muggle! This shirt is Valentino!" he spat louder this time, gesturing towards his expensive looking shirt. "You rude, insolent klutz! Can't you look where you're going! Are you blind?"

"Enough!" said a cool voice from behind them.

Blushing furiously, Ebony realised that she was still beneath the blonde boy.

"But father," the boy protested, "She-"

"I said- enough!" said the pale man dangerously, while running his hand over a silver serpent headed cane he held tightly in his grasp. The boy pushed himself off of Ebony roughly and brushed himself down, before eyeing her repulsively and going to stand next to his father.

"Filthy Muggle." he sneered as he pushed past her.

'Did he just call me a Muggle?' Ebony thought amusedly. 'Jeez, Harry Potter obsessive!' she sniggered and shook her head disbelievingly.

* * *

**My gosh, I haven't read this for soooo long...This was my first ever OC related HP fic...Ah the memories...I must have started it a good year and a half ago, and, appalling, with this and that and exams and boyfriends and such, I am only onto chapteen 17! scolds self I know, I know, it's truly shocking...BUT, I assure you, if you can BEAR to continue after that appalling start to a fic, please, read on and see that it DOES get better, I swear...Honest...grins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! its chapter 2! Go read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Behave yourselves children!" the pale man sneered, his glittering cane swinging softly by his side, a constant reminder that he expected both Ebony and the blonde-haired boy to behave.

He turned to Ebony and smiled; a cold glint in his eye as he inspected her; from head to foot, wearing a far-too-revealing-when-an-adult-is-looking-at-you bikini. Licking his lips he continued to gaze over the girl.

Ebony shuddered and turned away, feeling as if some sort of spell had been holding her in place only to be suddenly broken.

The blonde boy next to the pale man turned and whispered something that only his father could hear and he removed his eyes from her body for a few moments. What ever was said was obviously to his father's liking, because the man once again fixed his eyes upon Ebony again and his lips curved into a sickening smirk.

"You will pay close attention to anything my son says or does, do you understand me?" he asked her; his cane held up in front of him, directly within Ebony's eye-line.

She suddenly felt as if the emerald eyes of the snake on the cane were boring into her very soul and telling her what to do. Suddenly, she clearly saw the snake on the top of the cane wink at her. Surprised, she looked closer, and it did it again! All at once, a voice came into her head – a cold, calculating voice with a slight lisp.

"Not to worry child. My master – OUR master – wishes for me to ensnare you – convert you to his will…but don't fret– I know better than him; I know what you REALLY are, so I won't– not this time anyway…" the snake on the cane hissed quietly to itself. Then it began to laugh; a high-pitched snigger.

Then, just as suddenly as the feeling had come, it stopped, and Ebony found her head clear.

Now able to judge how strange these encounters really were, she rapidly turned upon the pale man, outraged and came up close to his face, her near charcoal black eyes (the reason for her name) burning with fury; penetrating powerfully directly into his.

"How DARE you?" she demanded quietly, fists clenched at her sides and nails digging into her palms as she struggled to control her almost overwhelming urge to hit him. "You try to command me! Try to make me do things as if I were your servant or slave! You don't OWN me! Don't even think of trying such things again! You need to learn manners!"

"It would seem to me that I am not the only one who needs a lesson in courtesy," whispered the pale man dangerously. "You may also want to consider taking some anger management courses – it is really most unbecoming when a female shouts." He hissed and shot her an infamous sneer, before turning sharply on his heel. He didn't move, but spoke again with his back to her. "Oh, and I strongly suggest that you reconsider your position when speaking to me," he paused momentarily and twisted his head and torso around; cane gripped proudly by his pale face; feet still in place, and smirked evilly, his eyes positively glistening in triumph. "Because I DO own you now!" And with that, he spun back around and marched off, his son close at hand, a simpering expression on his face.

**

* * *

**

Shameful...Okay, hands up, who saw it coming? Yeah, I know... Me too...sigh I was far too predictable wasn't I? Ah well, gosh, reading back on this while posting it ain't half odd...


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, lookit! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Stunned into silence, Ebony swallowed hard, her long chestnut hair falling around her, acting as a veil, hiding her features from the blonde boy who had lagged behind his father and turned to her. "Don't worry," he mocked, "we won't whip you…too hard!" laughing hard at his own joke, he strode away quickly to catch up with his father. Sitting on the floor gave Ebony the time she needed to sort out the events that had just happened, 'shit.' She swore 'muggle…pale man, blonde boy…either someone's playing a really well planned joke, or the wizarding world is real and…'she paused, her eyes growing wide at the thoughts in her head, 'I've just been sold to the Malfoy's!'

Struggling to her feet, Ebony went to find her step-mother, safe in the knowledge that this was JUST the sort of thing her step-mother would do, 'typical,' she thought, 'here I was thinking evil step-mothers only existed in fairy stories…oh wait, there ARE such things as faeries aren't there! And I'll probably discover that all the stories are actually true…I wouldn't really be surprised…not after what I just witnessed!'

Ebony found her step-mother in the corridor outside her room, "WHAT are you doing near my room?" Ebony demanded as she roughly pushed past her step-mother into her room. Grabbing a bag, she began to thrust photos of her friends, her mother, her step-father and her real father into her it as she sifted through clothes in her wardrobe and drawers, hoping she would be allowed to wear her own clothes and keep her things. She was so busy sorting things to put into her bag that she didn't realise there was someone behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder, forgetting where she was, Ebony grabbed the person's forearm and twisted it over her head as she dropped to the floor, the person flew over her head and onto the carpeted floor a couple of feet away from her, 'not bad,' she thought 'considering I haven't done that for at least a year…' Stalking up to the person collapsed on her floor, Ebony realised it was her step-mother and grinned, she had deserved that, after making Ebony's life a living hell for 9 years, 10, if you included before she moved in with Ebony and her father. Her step-mother grunted and shifted position as Ebony once again grabbed her arm, but this time she helped her up onto her bed. Grabbing her step-mother's chin she forced her to look into her dark eyes, 'like coal pits' her step-mother thought shivering. "Look," began Ebony, "I don't know HOW you've done it," her step-mother opened her mouth, "ah ah ah! I don't WANT to know how you did it Darla, I really don't care, all I want to know is how to back out of this idiotic slave market and why the hell you did it!" Her gaze bore into Darla like a poker, and almost as an afterthought she added "oh yes, and how much did you pay for me?"

* * *

**Heeeey, can you totally tell at the time I was basing this on my relationship with my own stepmother? Heh, turns out nothings changed in THAT department for the past year and a half!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You don't REALLY expect me to answer that do you?" sniffed Darla, sitting up regally on the bed, "the only thing you need to know is that it's an agreed deal. There's no backing out on either part," she thrust an up-turned palm at Ebony, "it's signed in BLOOD!" she hissed showing Ebony the still bloody, jagged gash that ran from her thumb bone to the base of her little finger.

Feeling sick, Ebony rushed downstairs with her bags in her hands. Reaching the door, she wrenched it open and went smack into Draco Malfoy, "we seem to do this a lot don't we muggle, and after every time, I have to go and disinfect my clothes," Draco sighed "oh well, it's a good thing if I get to do THIS!" he grabbed her wrists, taking advantage of the fact that she wasn't entirely on her guard, she dropped her bags and immediately told herself what an idiot she was. "Were you RUNNING AWAY little muggle? Did you think you could escape from the mean little ol' Malfoy's?" he cackled, and gripped her harder, causing red blooms of blood rushing to the surface of Ebony's skin to blossom by his hands, "well guess what?" he whispered coming so close to Ebony that she could smell his peppermint scent and feel his breath on her cheek, "you're not going anywhere, because you're MY property now and I can do whatever I want to with you…"

Blind terror coursed through Ebony's veins, as she struggled against Draco's iron grip, 'NO!' she thought as she pleaded with Draco, "won't you leave me be? Why are you such a monster?" she screamed, twisting around, trying to get free, "you're nothing but a twisted, conniving, evil little maggot! You deserve to be ripped to shreds and fed to cockroaches!"

Suddenly it was all too clear to Ebony, she knew exactly what she had to do. Reaching deep inside of herself, she found the little ball of multi-coloured flame sitting in her heart, in her very soul. Focusing on the twisting, changing colours, she could see other changing pictures in the fire, talons, claws, teeth, wings and paws, big and small, rough skin, smooth skin, course hair or silky fur, all turning, mutating, always different, so many different species and types. Smiling grimly, she cupped the fire in her shadowy hands and drew it out of her heart, feeling it flow through her body into every cell and fibre. Selecting the attributes she wanted, she focused her intentions, slicing, cutting, ripping, tearing, slashing, and doing as much damage as possible.

Light came out of every single of Ebony's pores, enveloping her in a cloak of purity. Draco dropped her in shock as her body went limp and began to rise from the floor (A/N imagine like Beast in Beauty and the Beast or Fiona in Shrek)

As the light faded and she dropped silently back onto the floor, Ebony lay with her back to Draco. As she turned round and got to her feet, Draco stumbled back, staring at the girl with horrific fascination.

Her nails were elongated into razor sharp talons, her bare feet clicked as she got to her feet, her long, pointed toenails scratching the marble flooring. Her canine teeth lengthened and her molars grew together to become carnassials (teeth that many Big Cats have to rip and tear meat) they pulled back her top lip and curved down over her chin in vicious fangs. A feral snarl emitted from deep in her throat and Draco wondered if there was any of the beautiful girl there had been inside Ebony's mind…

When she smiled, there was no hint of humour in her eyes and she swung her talons experimentally. "Nice!" she growled, advancing on Draco.

"Now its payback time Dragon!"

* * *

**Heck, look on the brightside, at least I didn't make a total Mary Sue character (I told you I hated those...) and I refuse o turn her into a Mary Sue. She will NOT end up in Slytherin, nor will she be Lord Voldy's daughter, or anything else ridiculous. I will not have Draco fall in love with her till there's happily ever afters falling out of our ears. No, I'm going to make her life hell bwahaha just because I can. grins**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting on the cold hard ground as his legs could no longer support him, Draco couldn't believe that the monster smiling cruelly down at him was the same girl who had been in the pool only hours before. As Ebony stepped towards him, he began to shake, 'what if I'm gonna die?' he asked himself 'what if I'm maimed for life, my good looks ruined so that I will no longer be the Sex God of Hogwarts?' The only time Draco could remember being this scared was when he had first met Voldemort after his resurrection, he could remember looking into those cold, hard eyes, becoming ensnared by Voldemort's will and being forced to bow so low, his nose practically touched that floor. And at that moment he vowed to himself that he would never join someone who so obviously had serious psychological disorders if he has to force his soon-to-be-follower (unfortunately) to bow to him, as supposed to letting them do it themselves. But then his father had come, and stood up for him, and he had been saved…but his father wasn't here now…he was all alone…

Ebony was exhilarated, she was in complete power, and no one could stop her from ripping Draco from limb to limb except for herself. She could see him shaking, she could smell his fear. He was never going to mess with her again. She'd spent her life being messed with, at school, at home, by friends and by family. It wasn't completely his fault; he was just the last straw…

She was advancing on him now, he saw that glint in her eyes that said to him 'you're going to die…and I'm going to enjoy doing it!' Draco gulped, his eyes didn't seem to want to focus, his hands didn't want to keep still and his palms didn't want to stay dry, although his mouth had the exact opposite problem…he blamed his traitorous body for giving him away, for showing that he wasn't a cool, cold Malfoy who could handle anything, take anything in his stride…his father would be so disappointed… "Don't kill me" he whimpered, tears starting to leak out of the corners of his eyes, "I didn't hurt you did I? I wasn't that mean was I? I didn't harm you, I didn't insult you badly, I didn't molest you! Why kill me? Surely it's my father you want, he's the one who imprisoned you! The one who has so carelessly enslaved you?"

Ebony paused, was it his father she wanted? No, his father could wait. Draco had to pay. "It's not just for me that I'm doing this Draco" she said his name like it was poison in her mouth and she saw Draco flinch, "I'm doing this for everyone you ever insulted, called mud blood or worse, I'm doing this for every child you ever took candy from-"

"How did you know?" he gasped

Ebony carried on regardless, "- I'm doing this for every girl you ever used and then threw away like and empty packet and most of all, I'm doing this for Harry Potter, for the years that you spent making his, and his friends, lives hell, for insulting them and for being the bane of his life which is already more troubled than you know, and of course, I'm doing this for you Draco; so that you are spared from the redemption you will undoubtedly receive when you finally recover your conscience!"

Draco was stunned, she knew… she knew, she knew, she knew! How could she know? How? She'd met him hours before yet she already knew everything! About Potty, and Weasel-king and the Mudblood, about how he just used girls and then left them heart-broken, and she said he would get redemption…'is this the redemption?' He wondered as a strange calm fell over his body, how could he have not seen it coming? Surely if anyone knew, it was the Malfoys…but this girl, this girl had come and openly pronounced he had no conscience! His outrage began to overwhelm his fear and he stood up and took a step towards Ebony.

Was he mad? Wasn't he scared? Or is he really that stupid that he'd just walk straight towards the thing that'd about to kill him? Ebony snorted, he just made it easier for her! She propelled herself forwards, her talons slicing through the air and her claws cutting grooves into the marble. She swung a talon adorned hand at Draco and felt no remorse when it neatly slided into his side. As he doubled over, she jumped above him and felt her claws rake his back. She smiled grimly and crouched on the floor, catlike, her blood covered claws creating ridges in the marble where she landed heavily and her talons glinting in the bright sunlight, she licked them clean, enjoying the taste of the blood, the coppery, metallic tang on her tongue as she felt it slide like syrup down her throat. Hauling herself back up, she advanced on the huddled Draco, who lay, shivering, in a crimson puddle of blood, the garnet coloured liquid running in torrents from the deep wound that ran all along his side.

It was all too quick, he couldn't see her, where was she? She was right there a second ago…the blinding pain ripped through Draco's body, originating from a length of his side, he gasped and clutched at his wound, the pain disorientated him, he couldn't focus, his arms wouldn't move for him and his eyes showed a strange range of colours that hadn't been there a moment before…his lungs weren't taking in oxygen like they were meant to…his head felt as if it was about to burst and he tried to hold it but he couldn't…he wasn't real, his body wasn't there, it was just red-hot searing pain, pain was what he was…somewhere, distantly at the back of his consciousness, he felt a dull thump as his body hit the floor, he felt a remote pain, one that just added to the mass of aching that swirled around him, this one starting from his back…far-off in the back of his mind, he heard a shout, he saw a flash…but he couldn't of, because he didn't have ears and he didn't have eyes, there was only pain…

Raising her glinting, silver-like talons, she strode up to Draco and knelt beside him, gently placing her talon across his neck and through it could feel the vibrations of his heartbeat. Taking a breath and steadying her control of her powers she pressed carefully into his neck…

A cold hand grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her backwards, causing her to loose her grip on her power and her talons morphed, from talons, to wings, to claws, to fur, feathers, skin, finally resting back on her normal nails, as did her teeth and claws. Furious, she recalled her magic and spun, wings sprouting from beside her shoulder blades as she launched herself into the air, only to find a furious Lucius Malfoy gripping her leg, perfectly manicured nails digging into her flesh, she smiled, and immediately Lucius let go, clutching a bloodied hand, Ebony's leg had sprouted razor sharp quills. "Fuck you wench!" he called as she flew up to the rafters and perched there delicately, smiling at him mockingly. He crouched down to his son, and she leaned forwards, waiting for his reaction, when suddenly he whirled around with his wand pointed directly at her, "STUPEFY!" he screamed, Ebony had the faint sensation of falling as her whole world slid into darkness…

* * *

**Lookit at that, my word count has picked up, AND Lucius Malfoy gets spiked, and Ebony forgets that all good little wizards use their wands...evil cackle I'm so cruel...She's SO not getting it easy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ebony awoke to the feel of someone's hands playing with her hair, running their fingers through its whole length, and then plaiting bits of it loosely and undoing them again. She opened her eyes slowly, then immediately closed them again as the bright sunlight that filtered in through the windowpane brought sunspots to her vision. She opened her eyes once more and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light and then looked eagerly around her, trying to ignore the stabs of pain that seemed to threaten to rip her head apart.

The room was large, with pale green paint covering the walls and tastefully draped green sheets around the windows and the seats that were built in underneath them. There was a large dresser standing in the corner with an ornate mirror atop it and a few feminine vanity items on it, like hairbrushes and perfumes. Ebony discovered she was lying on a large double bed with a soft green coverlet, deep, comfortable pillows and…

Chains. Yes, chains. Ebony discovered them as she tried to move position to catch a look of the person currently stroking her hair; they chafed against her wrists and ankles and clanked ominously as she shook them. On discovering that she was awake, the mysterious person moved to the other side of the bed, and into Ebony's line of view.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled down at Ebony; the smile transformed her face, from one of cold and calculated indifferent hate to one of loving, almost angelic, caring and sensitive. Reaching out her hand, Narcissa drew her long, pale fingers through Ebony's hair once more and murmured, "if only Lucius had let me keep my own hair long, I do miss taking time to care for it…" at that Ebony noticed that unlike the Narcissa in the Harry Potter books, this woman in front of her had creamy hair that curled just underneath her earlobes. "Lucius told me that it was so that I could spend more time caring for the family and less on myself…" She closed her eyes against painful memories. "But now you're here, and I can do your hair instead, can't I?" Narcissa placed a well-manicured hand underneath Ebony's chin and lifted her head so that they had eye contact; there was a soft pleading in Narcissa's eyes that touched something in Ebony. She was about to answer when the door clattered open and a cloak of emerald swept in, followed by a bruised Draco, at least, that is how it seemed, for all Ebony could see of Lucius was his billowing cloak, so imposing and demanding.

"Stop acting sentimental and go and tell the house elves that by cleaning, it means that when I come round to inspect, I do not expect to find a speck of dust ANYWHERE especially when we have…_guests_…" a grim smile spread across Lucius' face as he held up his hands for Ebony to see, "thanks to your little stunt with your _intriguing _powers, I now am scarred for life…but don't worry, our guest tonight will make it more than worth your while!" And with that he swept back out of the room, with Draco hot on his heels and an apologizing Narcissa in front of him.

Ebony made sure they had left before snorting in disgust, 'pur-lease' she thought 'chains? Oh how very quaint…shame they won't hold me long…' Ebony closed her eyes and felt her body shifting. Slipping through the chains she grinned, a snake, how appropriate. She shifted once more to a more comfortable shape. She grew long, supple legs, a flexible frame, a shifting tail, ragged and dark fur, her camouflage was complete. Padding to the doorway, she pricked her ears, her hearing and sight greatly improved by her new form, hearing faint footsteps heading in the opposite direction, she padded out into the hallway and looked around. She had to be careful; nobody would think it was normal if they saw a jaguar strutting down the hallway.

The whole corridor had an eerie feeling about it, and Ebony shuddered as she looked for an exit, 'this is bizarre' she thought, 'I could have sworn I'd already passed that picture of that knight beheading the house elf…' Ebony sighed; even she wasn't stupid enough to deny that she was lost. She was about to continue on her way when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and voices, lots of voices. She hurriedly backed into the nearest room, which happened to have a low desk in it, she crawled under it and crouched in deadly silence, perfectly still, hoping that her breathing wasn't loud enough to attract attention.

"I don't think the Dark Lord will be pleased about this, Lucius. I mean, it's not as if she's just a normal girl is it? If she has these powers like you say she does, then she could be used for more than just what he has in store for her, think about the possibilities of a spy who can go anywhere, do anything, the possibilities are endless! But if you keep her secret, your secret, then…we may…well...lose."

"Are you stupid Dolohov? If the Dark Lord finds out about this, he'll want to…study her…you know how he is with these sorts of things, it'll be like a child pulling wings off a fly and then expecting it to still be able to fly because of its name. And anyway, I don't think the girl has any conception of just how powerful she is, her concentration slips and I don't think she can hold a complete shape, only parts of one…"

'Ha! Wrong there Malfoy!' thought Ebony triumphantly, before realising that another Death Eater was speaking,

"are you sure this is wise Lucius? If Dumbledore was to find out about the girl, that she was a Metamagus, then he may want to bring her to Hogwarts, where I would be able to keep a close eye on her and report back to the Dark Lord, also, if Dumbledore was to find out, he would no doubt want to hone her skills, so that when the Dark Lord approaches her with his offer, she will already be able to harness her power, surely that will make her a much more liable asset?"

Ebony could guess who that was, the slimy voice, the connection to Hogwarts, Serverus Snape, the potions master and double-spy for the Order of the Phoenix!

'Urgh,' thought Ebony, 'he sounds horrible, all smarmy and full of himself! Just like JK Rowling described him!'

Ebony was about to stretch out a paw when suddenly the door opened, and in walked the group of Death Eaters!

Lucius strode over to the desk and sat down in the chair beside it. Ebony could see his Armani tailored trouser leg in the corner of her vision and suddenly froze, feeling his shoe graze across the back of her head, and come to rest mere centimetres from her neck. Barely daring to move, Ebony listened to the Death Eaters conversations (mostly about how much the Dark Lord hated Harry Potter and his bizarre schemes for eradicating him) until suddenly, Lucius moved his foot, and came in direct contact with Ebony's head.

* * *

**Awwwww is disappointed I started this chapter with such fluffy good intentions...THEN looked what happened shakes head shame on me, shame on me...slaps wrists to the next chapter, amigos! gallops off (odd, who, me?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha ha! Another one! Yes, I shall keep you in suspense no longer! Read on my friends! Read on!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Ebony's heart nearly stopped in fear. What to do? What to do? How on earth was she going to get out of this one?

Lucius' head appeared from under the rim of the desk and looked down in surprise, which quickly turned into malicious joy, "well well well, what do we have here? It looks just like a little mudblood! Oh no, wait, you're not even a mudblood are you? You're worse…you're a muggle!"

Ebony tried to change, a shape, any shape, a crawling, clawing, slipping shape, a shape that was just that little bit too far from her grasp…clutching at the fire inside of her she tried desperately to change, transform, escape, but Lucius had his wand out and aimed. "Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed, and Ebony could feel her body stiffen without instructions from her brain. She could hear the Deatheaters cackling around her and tried to struggle hopelessly against the spell. A hand had descended on her brow, and other hands were pulling her out from under the desk, the hand on her forehead was cold and unforgiving, she tried to catch a glimpse of who it belonged to and saw Snape, his other hand uncorking a bottle of deep red liquid. Someone else's hand was reaching over her nose, covering it so she couldn't breath, Ebony could see what was coming and held her breath as long as she could…but…Ebony gasped, yet another hand had pressed against the small of her back, it was freezing cold and the shock made her gasp. Taking advantage of the situation, Snape plunged the liquid down her throat and no matter how hard she tried, Ebony just couldn't stop the fiery tasting liquid go down her throat...

She awoke once more in a bed, and once more she wasn't alone, her body instantly froze…wondering who it was, and noticing that she was no longer chained, she attempted to move herself so she could see more clearly, but found she was still under the Petrificus Totalus, or…that fiery liquid…Ebony wondered what it was. She heard a laugh next to her, one that was so cold and malicious that the sound could not have ever come from human lips. A long, pale, slim finger drew its way across her cheek and she felt her skin shiver, goosebumps rising from the touch.

She knew who it was, only one thing could do that…Voldemort.

* * *

**Ah, I'm such a bitch for leaving it there, aren't I? grins 'Fraid to say, looks guilty in the next chapter...There's a rape scene. Yes. hangs head Ebony's for it. Sorry guys. Told you this weren't no Mary Sue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dudes and dudettes, there is rape in this scene!**

**I THINK this is allowed. I toned it down majorly for another site I was on, it was originally worse than this, but, stupid as I was, I saved this over the top of the original. NOT that you really want it worse do you...? cringes**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ebony froze and Voldemort sensed her movement as it vibrated across the bed, his sensitive hearing picking up the change in her breathing as she gasped and held her breath, her chest tight with fear. He reached out a pale hand and drew his long fingers gently across her face, his fingers smelt of ashes, of decay and wet grass, and Ebony thought she could smell a cloying scent under all of that, one that crept up her nose and into her senses no matter how hard she tried not to let it. His hand stopped its travel across her face and passed gently over her lips, pressing down, stifling her plea that he had predicted would come.

"Shhh," he whispered, his voice curiously high yet at the same time, it could almost be described as husky, "don't cry out, it will spoil the illusion". Ebony wondered what he meant, while searching inside of herself for the ball of flame that marked her gift, the one that could solve all her problems, the one that allowed her to retreat inside herself, to let her animalistic, brutal part free.

Fear shot through her once more when she realised that it wasn't there, the little flame of warmth wasn't nestled inside her chest like it always had before, she searched inside herself once more, and again, over and over with no success, panicking, she looked to Voldemort, who caught her gaze, his merciless red eyes boring into her, as if to say 'how can you be so powerful, yet have so little control over your own power?'. He smiled and held out a hand to her, mortified, she felt her body responding, her mind screaming in fear; all she could do was gasp in desperation, her mouth traitorous and silent in her terror.

**RAPE SCENE! WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT SET OF STARS**

His frozen hands ran down her sides and under the green robes she had found herself in when she awoke. Ebony tried to close her eyes, go deep inside herself and block out what was happening, but found she couldn't, her concentration was here, was now, this moment of repulsion, of horror, of disgust. She felt herself move once more, against her will and against her morals, felt her own hands undo the clasp of her robes, her own hands skim over her body, removing her clothing, touching herself and running her hands along her body and Voldemort's, even though his robes still billowed generously around his thin frame, such a contrast to her rapidly disappearing attire. She could look up just enough to see the look on Voldemort's face, a mix of concentration on controlling her via the potion and intense, perverse lust. Disgusted she could feel her own hands touching parts she never usually would, doing things she had never thought of doing before. She hardly registered it when it became Voldemort that she was running her hands over, his robe discarded beside hers, she could see his pale skin almost glowing luminescent in the moonlight. Shivering, her hands running over his cold, dead skin, she wondered how it was possible that people who had never met Voldemort could consider their lives worth taking…The next thing she knew, Voldemort's thin lips had caught hers in a kiss, she reeled in shock and disgust and he reeled in the full, soft redness of her lips.

Voldemort was in ecstasy, here, a girl, a pure virginal girl, caught by Lucius, unaware of the power he could hold over her, the power he held over all. He made her hands move all over her own body, all too aware of the terror she was feeling, the sense of fear adding to his own feelings to arouse him completely, then, unable to stop himself, he had captured her soft lips in a kiss and made her hands move all over HIM.

He smiled his cold, cruel smile once more and made her slowly lick her fingers; Ebony shuddered inside her body, trying not to taste what was on her fingers as she tried desperately to fight the potion. As she tried her hardest to ignore her physical presence, a hard pain ripped through her as Voldemort plunged himself deep into her and her mental anguish was so big that the potions barrier was broken just long enough for her to scream out in pain before it took its hold of her once more.

Taking her as hard and viciously as he knew how, Voldemort almost cried out in lust as he felt her body quiver around his. He gripped her hair as he laughed aloud at the helplessness of the young girl.

**END OF RAPE SCENECONTINUE FROM HERE**

Ebony lay on her back as Voldemort circled the bed, occasionally reaching out a hand to touch her cheek or arm. She could hear him softly muttering to himself and he eventually turned to her and whispered softly in her ear;

"I have blessed thee,

But such a blessing in a cursed soul,

One so impure,

Is redemption,

Such that temptation will present itself to thee,

So cursed be thy soul,

And cursed be thy love"

And Ebony felt magic's touch envelope her into darkest ecstasy…

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! I HAVE LEFT YOU IN SUSPENSE! MWAHAHAHA ackackack…sorry, fur ball…and yes, I shall leave it there, please don't flame me about the rape scene, it had to be done, and I hoped that I didn't put too much detail in for you all…poor Ebony eh? Ah well, the next chapter will be along as soon as I sort out the ridiculously large amounts of c/w I seem to have acquired…no idea how…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, next chapter for you, hopefully you're all still in shock from the last one :D he he he, I'm so cruel aren't I? Don't worry, this is a nice chapter…pretty much… so READ ON! And don't forget to review**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_This was how he liked them, he thought to himself, as he watched the young women in front of him. Young and innocent as she curled her arms around her naked body protectively._

_He walked towards her, his breathing languorous and as flowing and graceful as his movements, in such contrast to her own breathing, broken by nervous gasps that allowed the girl life giving air._

_He smiled, so innocent, so pure. He revelled in the feeling of insecurity the girl had around her, so conscious of her body and of how exposed she was._

_Her charcoal eyes pleaded for warmth and security as she wrapped herself closer in her arms._

_He spoke to her, his voice chilling, creeping in under her skin, leaving frosty trails of terror in its wake, "come to me my sweet, harm cannot befall you in my presence…not unless I wish it to…" his laughter was harsh, glinting off his mouth, a callous scar of a mouth that split his face, jagged and gaping in a hungrous leer._

_His hand, fingers long and clammy, the touch of the tips along her body almost as freezing as is voice, sliding up her sides and across her cheeks, brushing her hair from her face and causing her eyes to widen in retaliation of her defiant young body, almost with its own mind with which it responded to every soft touch and caress made by the hands of ice, wielded by the man of steel._

_His hands travelled further, roaming freely across her body, and, no matter how much her mind wanted it to stop, and was screaming in defiance, her body was revelling in the expert caress that his hands made on her skin._

_He pulled her closer, his breath surprisingly hot on her face, metallic and coppery. The stench of blood enveloping her in its warm grasp as the man's arms folded around her in an iron lock embrace._

"_Look at me" his voice carried an edge, a hardness, no matter how soft and coaxing he tried to make it, yet, unwillingly her face tilts upwards._

"_And so Temptation ill present itself" he whispered, her eyes travel up, the pale luminous skin, smooth and waxen, the jagged mouth twisted in a hunger that has nothing to do with food, his nose, if one could call it that, slits in his face, like a snakes, his eyes, scarlet and vivid, his pupils mere slits of black hate in a raging sea of tormented fire and demonic lust._

_Her terror at this image changed into shock, into horror, as the eyes of the devil change, change into a cool grey, an icy blue, hidden partially by silvery blonde locks of hair, soft and flowing across golden skin._

"_And cursed by thy soul" his voice was soothing, a caressing quality which the man before could never achieve, not that this was a man, he was barely more than a boy...his soft hands passed over her cheeks as her eyes locked in his, still wide in fear._

"_And cursed be thy love!" his voice soared, a harsh grating sound, like metal scarping on metal, entered his voice and his hands turned claw-like and his soft touches in turn left gouges on her cheeks as his razor nails sliced into her flesh._

_She stumbled away; her arms no longer wrapped around her body but flung out in front of her in defence against the powerful creature in front of her._

_She scream as the golden angel before her became manic and his soft features twisted into pale, cold, red and devilish appearances, the source of her hate stood before her, his hands brandished in front o him, alight with crackling fire as he took aim… _

Ebony woke up, her arms flung out in front of her and her mouth twisted in a heart-wrenching scream. Footsteps hurried outside the door and Draco burst into the room, his eyes wide and his wand out in front of him, ready to shoot spells.

"Where…Who…?" he gasped, looking around the room as he tried to find the intruder who wasn't there. As he stalked warily around the room looking for the trouble, Lucius and Narcissa appeared in the doorway. Lucius saw Ebony's face and snickered harshly as he wander4ed back to his rooms, muttering about Voldemort and "sorting out young fillies". Narcissa, checking he was gone, and forgetting about her son, flew across the room and gathered Ebony into her arms as she tried to calm the distressed girl.

"Shhh…shhhh…its okay, I'm here, there's nothing there, its okay, you're safe now…I'm here…its okay…" Narcissa's voice was soft and as she stroked Ebony's long hair the only sounds in the room were that of Narcissa's soothing noises and the muffled whimper from Ebony. There was a stunned silence emanating from the corner of the room, where a confused boy stood.

The first thought that entered Draco's head was 'but she's MY mummy…' the second being, 'she never did that for me…' and he was horrified to find a single tear slip down his cheek as he watched his mother embrace the beautiful muggle girl that she did not even know.

Ebony looked through from the crook in Narcissa's arm, her eyes feline, black pupils slitted in an ocean of vermillion green. In the shadows, she saw a boy, a lost boy, a boy who was helpless and alone as he watched his mother tend to someone unfamiliar win a way that was soft and caring, coveted in more affection than he himself had ever received.

Eyes back to their natural charcoal state and features suitably humble, Ebony ushered Narcissa out with assurances that she was fine and would call if she wanted anything, 'hardly a slave, more like a guest' she thought…until she heard Narcissa lock the door behind her and she grinned ruefully, 'almost' she thought. She smiled, and directed her attention to the curtains in the dark shadows of the corner, where her acute hearing picked up the rapid breathing a very nervous Draco.

She waited, he stepped out of the curtains, just like she knew he would, his wand out again and his hand perfectly steady, even though she knew he was far from in control of all his emotions. Draco looked up, and Ebony could see the tears streaming down his face. Her heart melted, his façade of the Ice Prince would fool her no longer as she saw the pain in his icy eyes.

She was across the room so fast that Draco didn't even register the movement until he found himself enveloped in a massive hug so filled with care and pity that he gripped Ebony tightly as his body was racked with passionate sobs that he had kept inside for more than five years.

* * *

**OKAY OKAY! I know shelters from bombards of flames a tad bit Mary Sueish, I'm SORRY, but it only gets worse for the star-crossed lovers, I assure you...evil grin lovers paradise it is not, I swear...Read on and yee shall see...**

**Now go! REVIEW! You know you want to…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ebony was sat on her bed, drawing. After hugging Draco for nearly an hour and soothing him as she listened to the horrific stories from his childhood, how Voldemort had used him as a toy for his own sick sexual amusement and how Lucius was proud to have a son who Voldemort was so fond of, how Lucius and Voldemort had a liaison going on behind Narcissa's back, which Draco had discovered when he went looking for his father in the summer holiday of his fifth year…

"It was scary" he shuddered, curled up on Ebony's bed while she caressed his soft blonde locks, "I walked to father's study and knocked on the door…there was no answer yet I could hear movement behind the door…so I opened the door a crack and saw Voldemort had father pushed up against the wall, face forced into the wallpaper, I had almost got my wand out when I realised they both had their trousers off…And father was…_enjoying _it!" he stopped, looking disgusted. "Shh, its okay Draco, I know it must be hard for you…" Ebony had whispered, stroking his face with her other hand, and so, Draco had continued, spilling his life to her for reasons beyond his own knowledge, he just felt so at piece around this girl, that he felt he could tell her everything, everything, that is, except how he was beginning to feel about her, for how could he tell this wonderful and extraordinary girl that he was falling for her?

And so, Ebony was sat, on her bed, when not an hour before Draco had been curled up, weeping quietly. When he had left, Ebony had immediately gone to the indent on her bed, feeling the warm place where Draco's body had been, and curled herself up like a cat, revelling in the warmth left by the young man. She had been lucky to discover a pad of plain paper and a blunt pencil in one of the drawers in the desk she had discovered in the corner of the room next to the door to the en suite bathroom (she hardly thought of this as slavery, more like a holiday she spent stuck in her room), which she had sharpened with her teeth, elongated as they had to beaver-like proportions, and so now curled in her foetal position in Draco's spot on the bed, she drew, letting her emotions flow out down through her hand and out onto the clear white paper and as her hand flew across the page she sang to herself quietly,

"Get my television fix,

Sitting on my crucifix,

My living room,

Or my private womb,

While the mums and brads are away,

To fall in love and fall in debt,

To alcohol and cigarettes,

And Marie Jane to keep me insane,

Doing someone else's cocaine,

And there's nothing wrong with me,

This is how I'm supposed to be,

In a land of make believe that don't believe in me…"

And as she faded away, a voice whispered in her ear, "You have a very beautiful voice you know…" Ebony started and her pencil went flying across the paper, a jagged line that ran straight through the deep black jaguar and the silver wolf with intense blue eyes appeared on the paper and she looked down in dismay. The voice continued;

"Dearly beloved, are you listening?

I can't remember a word that you saying

Am we demented or am I disturbed?

The space that's in-between insane and insecure"

And Ebony's soft voice joined with that of Draco's as they sang together, both oblivious to the world around them…

"Ooh, oooooooooh, ooh,

Oh therapy can you please the void?

Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?

Nobody's perfect and I stand accused,

For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse!

To live, and not to breathe,

Is to die in tragedy,

To run, to run away,

To find what you believe,

And I leave behind this hurricane of fcuking lies,

I've lost my prejudice,

This town,

That don't exist,

So I run,

I run way,

To the light of masochist,

And I leave behind,

This hurricane of fcuking lies,

And I've walked this line,

A million and one fcuking times,

But not this time,

I don't feel any shame,

I won't apologise,

When there aint nowhere you can go,

Running away from pain when you've been victimised,

Just from another broken home…

You're leaving,

You're leaving,

You're leaving,

Are you leaving home?"

Grinning, Ebony turned to Draco, who had the strangest look in his eyes, "I didn't know you knew about Greenday, that's muggle music!" she gasped happily, and Draco nodded, his eyes locked in hers, he was mesmerised by the swirling depths of deep, dark umber that seemed to meld effortlessly into the darkest velvet black. Little did he realise that a similar sensation was happening to Ebony, dragged as she was into the bright silver of his eyes where the lightest of greys mixed with aquamarine and sapphire in a mix of colours so beautiful Ebony found it hard to breathe.

Draco leant forwards, so close to Ebony that he could feel her warm breath caress his cheeks and he could smell the captivating scent of jojoba and almonds, a scent that made his mouth water and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He lunged forwards, capturing her mouth in his, tasting the remnants of her mango and peach lip balm on her soft lips as he licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Ebony complied to his plea, how could she not, as caught up in the most passionate moment she had ever experienced, and as she was kissed by a boy who made her pulse race and her animal tendencies scream to ravish him, her eyes glazed, blood red and slit-like, she hissed and Draco froze, a startled look on his face as he slid to the floor beside her, unresponding and cold.

Darkness, not the comforting darkness of night time nor the enveloping darkness of a place kept hidden, no, a chilling darkness, that made her hair stand on end and almost made her lose her control, the control that stopped herself from changing, forming, into something, anything, that could make this darkness go away. Trapped in this darkness, a window appeared in front of Ebony and she saw through this pane of illusion as her body hissed, her eyes changed colour…and through this pane of illusion she saw Draco slide to the floor, limp and lifeless…and then she screamed, a scream of pure heart broken grief…while through the pane of illusion she fell, back to her body, and through her body, her scream continued, as the manor came alive…

* * *

**Crumbs, that was a bloody awful chapter wasn't it? Half the word count was due to the longest Green Day song I could find, and man, that beginning...shakes head appalling...But heck, surely it picked up in the last few paragraphs, right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Horrified, Ebony's legs gave way, and she collapsed on the floor next to Draco, shock making her strangely calm as she checked for a pulse, it was there, it was faint, it was erratic, but it was there. The jiggling of a doorknob snapped her out of her stupor and she blinked, her cheeks were already soaked from the pearly tears she hadn't even realised she was crying. Lucius and Narcissa burst into the room, 'I'm beginning to see a pattern here', Ebony thought wryly as she was shoved unceremoniously out of Lucius' way and into the hard post of the bed, knocking the wind out of her. As she lay, gasping for breath, Lucius advanced on her, wand held out, and Ebony had the chance to see just how similar he, and the unconscious boy on the floor were, although, Ebony noted, hatred had not yet scared Draco's features as it had with Lucius', and he had retained his innocence in a way she was sure his father never had.

Her reverie was broken by the feel of a wand tip poking sharply into her windpipe. "Talk" snarled Lucius, his normally handsome features warped by the anger on his face, "what did you do to my son, you little hussy!"

Frozen in place by the fury in Lucius' eyes, Ebony stuttered and her animalistic nature took over, she was human, then rat, hyena, seagull, chinchilla, mouse, gerbil, deer, rabbit, fox, on and on, changing, sly, slinking animals, frightened, timid animals, fast, furious animals, her emotions portrayed in the blurry fur and flesh as she shifted from change to change. In the middle of a change from a Chihuahua to a sparrow, a hand snaked out and grabbed her throat, the shock pulled Ebony back to her human form. The only problem was, that, as with all her changes, only the tightest of clothes stayed on her. So, when she resumed human form, she was naked and shivering, clawing at her clothes to try and cover herself under Lucius' lewd and disgusted gaze.

Having grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around herself, Ebony watched as Narcissa tried to bring her son round, "Ennervate! ENNERVATE!" she shrieked, her wand quivering in her trembling hand, trying to carry out a spell in vain. She fell back against the wall, "why won't he wake up?" she sobbed, "I just want him to wake up!" she buckled against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, like a frightened child, her shoulders and chest heaving as she cried into her arms.

Lucius' hand having removed itself from her neck, Ebony crawled to Draco's body while Lucius was busy trying to calm Narcissa, and rested her hand over his forehead, closing her eyes, she could see his aura as a pale silver light inside him, where it had retreated when the unknown power had knocked Draco into a magical slumber. Pulling at it, she saw it give way under her pressuring and spread back around his body as she felt Draco stir beneath her, 'ha! Take that Moldy Voldy!' she thought triumphantly as she opened her eyes.

An unfocused gaze met hers as she looked into the molten platinum and sapphire eyes of the boy beneath her, and a half smile graced his lips, "I knew you would come for me" he croaked, his silvery eyes shimmering with icy tear drops as he reached his hand up to stroke her cheek…

Which was knocked away by a furious Lucius that Draco had no knowledge of being there, and that Ebony had conveniently forgotten in the powerful moment between the two of them.

"You may be any kind of witch that I know of but you have cast some kind of spell upon my son you whore! A spell of wanton lust! Don't touch her Draco; you're not in your right mind!" Stunned, Draco allowed himself to be gathered up in his father's arms and carried across the room. As he looked back, confusion marring his flawless features, he saw Ebony make her way over to Narcissa, lifting the older woman's jaw gently until her eyes fell on her son, alive and well, but thoroughly perplexed as to the actions of his family, and himself up until that point, since the arrival of this strange and compelling girl with eyes of coal fire.

Huddled over Narcissa, Ebony did not see the look on his face as Draco was swept furiously from the room. What she did see though was a shock of blonde hair as she was enveloped by Narcissa in yet another hug, the second that day.

Taking a few deep breaths and having calmed herself, Narcissa excused herself, reapplied her still immaculate magic, 'wow, god bless magic' thought Ebony, straightened her robes and smiled at Ebony, "no matter what Lucius says, I believe you are welcome to eat dinner with us this evening, I shall inform the house elves and you will find the appropriate clothing in your wardrobe. Please be bathed and ready by seven o clock." Stepping towards the door, Ebony had to stop Narcissa as she blushed furiously, "I…well, I…I don't seem to have a clock…" she pointed out, "in fact…I don't even know what day it is…" Narcissa's face registered a fleeting emotion of disbelief, before replacing it almost immediately with an immaculately calm look that most would associate with royalty. Ebony was surprised; she didn't think it was humanly possible to adopt that expression of utmost composure, the only time she had ever seen such a look was on China Dolls, which her step mother kept in a glass cabinet. "Not to worry dear," said Narcissa, "I'll send a house elf with a clock from one of the other guest rooms, and today is Friday, Friday the nineteenth; the Dark Lord visited yesterday, he visits on the same day every month." And she drifted out of the room, leaving Ebony in shock, Voldemort…yesterday…nineteenth… appalled and disgusted, Ebony accepted the truth, yesterday, her birthday, her sixteenth birthday…Voldemort had raped her…'how sickly ironic is that?' she thought as she climbed in the giant four poster bed, suddenly cold. Under the covers, in the centre of the bed, the only place where she felt safe, she wept, silently, as tears soaked the mattress and her mind shut off…

The door creaked open, almost silently, as the figure slipped inside, unregistered by the girl crying quietly under the covers. Creeping along the padded carpet, the floor squeaked, but the noise went unnoticed again by the girl, who was too distraught to notice so slight a sound. The figure continued, a shadow amongst shadows, a mere black outline against the darkening shade. Reaching out an ebony hand for the lump in the centre of the bed, as the other hand drew back the hood that obscured its face…

Under the covers, Ebony shivered, from cold…or…fear?

* * *

**craps herself laughing ZOMG that was SUCH a naffo ending! Ahahahaa, oh, to shame...shakes head**


	12. Chapter 12

**-cackles- this mysterious figure seems ominous right…HAAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A sharp poke to the small of her back brought a sniffling Ebony out of her damp hideout in the duvet, she peered out from the gap she had created in time to have a face thrust into her view, surprising, from the glinting ring in the nose, to the shocking pink spiky hair on top of the head. Pulling back in surprise, Ebony could clearly see the person crouched in front of her. The woman grinned, pearly white, even teeth, flashing in the darkness of the curtain drawn room, she was dressed all in black, boots, trousers, top, right down to the glimmering gloves she wore and the hood around her neck, her luminous pink hair was such a contrast that Ebony was temporarily speechless, a rare occurrence for her, and blinked a few times to clear her eyes of sun spots.

"Wotcha!" whispered the woman, plunking herself noiselessly on the edge of the bed, "I'm –"

"Tonks" Ebony interrupted, "yes, I know…"

"And you'd be Ebony right? Albus said you'd know a lot, and not to question why…" commented Tonks as she gripped under Ebony's arms and dragged her out from under the covers, one hand over Ebony's mouth to keep her from making a sound. "We're going on a journey, Ebs, and I'd appreciate it if you kept schtum, cos we b really /b don't wanna attract this kind of attention" murmured Tonks as she handed Ebony warm clothes and turned her back so Ebony could change. "Where are we going?" Ebony whispered furiously, "the Malfoy's will kill me! Lucius b paid /b for me, I'm a b slave /b to them!"

"Not according to the law," muttered Tonks grimly, handing Ebony a pair of goggles, "as Lucius well knows…the transaction of human beings for money was outlawed in the 17th Century, breaking this particular law is punishable with removal of titles from noble families or banishment." She shook her head disapprovingly, muttering. Ebony felt faint, she had never considered that her sale might not have been legal…she was free…

Tonks pushed her to the window, where a broomstick was hovering just below the window ledge, "hurry," she whispered, "he can't hold them off for long…" and she pushed Ebony awkwardly onto the back of the broom, as she swung leg over the broom herself and got into a more comfortable position, "Wotcha broom," she murmured, "fly top speed got it?" and they glided into the air.

The broom raced across the wide expanse of the Malfoy Estate. Ebony could see the lake, with the boat hut and jetty mere dark outlines against the aquamarine of the lake as it reflected the cloudless sky. She could see the stables as well, with the stalls full of pure white Lipizzaners, and the grazing fields with the horses prancing about next to the corral where an hostler was breaking one of the foals, its soft ivory coat shimmering in the sunlight. She also saw the green meadows and rolling vermillion hills that surrounded the manor, creating a natural barrier between it and the outside world. And she saw the manor itself, the limestone walls glinting harshly against the backdrop of delicate emerald, so harsh that she couldn't quite look at it directly, although she could see the Malfoy crest on the flag that was strung high on the flag pole at the top of the northern most tower, the dragons on the shield wavering as the breeze caressed the silk they were set on.

Suddenly the air seemed thick, the broom slowed and as Ebony moved her hand to shield her face it felt like she was moving it through treacle. The air had taken on a faint yellowish tinge that seemed to sparkle. And then as suddenly as it began, the feeling stopped, and Ebony was left gasping for breath as she heard Tonks call to her, asking her if she was alright, "I'm fine!" she gasped, "I think…" she added as an after thought as she massaged her neck. A moments silence and then, "what the hell **was** that anyway!" she yelled, and she saw Tonks grin, "it's an energy ward used to stop intruders on the Malfoy estates!" Tonks replied, "If we didn't have Mad-Eye casting a malleable spell on it then it would have been solid as granite, and invisible to boot, that's why we had to hurry, he can't hold such a powerful spell for long!"

They continued to fly until Ebony saw a low outcrop of stones which had a person with wild grey hair standing in the centre, arms stretched out to the sky. As they landed she could see yellow sparks, the same colour as the energy ward has been, flying out of his wand tip, dissolving into the air a foot above his head, leaving a shimmering mirage of air around him. He faltered when he saw them and broke off his spell, the air around him clearing as he stored his wand in a holster strapped around his waist under his robes.

She stepped off the broom and promptly fell over, her legs prickly and dead from disuse while sat on the broomstick. Her arse wasn't much better she noted, numb from the cold flight and sore from the uncomfortable side saddle position that she had adopted in the flight over, in order to get a better view of the grounds. Tonks sniggered as she jumped nimbly to the ground by the broom and took the broom as she enveloped Mad-Eye in a one armed hug, his grizzling complaints about how long they had taken trailed off as a pleased rose tinge appeared on his cheeks and he smiled faintly into Tonks' cloak.

Coughing lightly, Ebony managed to attract Mad-Eyes attention and bustled over to his broom, all business again. Once more Ebony boarded the dreaded flying object and she winced as her already sore bum lowered onto the broom, 'the sooner this is over the better' she thought bitterly as Tonks guided the broom into the air, 'and I won't miss it for the world…trust me…'

At last they landed in a quiet cobbled street, somewhere in the upper class area of London, not far off from Kings Cross station. Tonks tapped Ebony on the shoulder and handed her a slip of paper which read, i 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.' /i which swiftly burst into flames once she had read the note. 'Oh' thought Ebony faintly 'I don't believe it…' and, in front of her, a grey stoned house appeared in the space where previously the stood a whole lot of nothingness.

A large bustling women with flaming copper hair that was straining to escape its confining bun, came tripping down the steps, her homely looking apron billowing behind her in a flurry of flour and dust, "you're here at last dear!" she called, enveloping Ebony in a hug to rival a bear, "Albus has been so worries, we had been keeping an eye on you and then that awful Lucius Malfoy had to go and buy you from that step mother of yours! He's going before the Wizengamot later this month, at least He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't get to you!" At this last bit Ebony gulped and kept silent, she'd only tell them if she had to! She decided defiantly. "I'm Molly Weasley by the way dear" said Molly, finally pulling away from her, "now, do come in, you look half frozen! And you must have something to eat dear, they must have been starving you, you're far too thin!" with that, Molly half pushed Ebony up the stairs and into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. "Now, you must be quiet in here my dear," whispered Molly, "we still haven't been able to remove an old painting that causes us a bit of trouble if we're too loud…"

"Oh yes…" murmured Ebony, "Mrs Black's portrait…I remember…" she peered around, and therefore missed Molly's shocked expressions and the slight shake of Tonks' head, which happened to distract Tonks just enough to knock over the troll leg umbrella stand, again.

Mrs Black's shrieks joined the clatter of the magical umbrellas as the opened and closed voluntarily, flapping uncertainly about two feet off the ground. Tonks apologised profusely while trying unsuccessfully to wrench the curtains back over Mrs Black's portrait with Molly, who was muttering something about "clumsy fools", and so Ebony ran to help them, however, as soon as Mrs Black's portrait caught sight of Ebony, it fell silent, and smiled, a calm, radiant smile, which changed the woman in the portrait from a mad old hag, to a calm and beautiful young witch. It was the kind of look Ebony used to get from her favourite aunt Nina, the one who always bought her the latest Harry Potter books. And it thoroughly unnerved her. "At last," whispered Mrs Black's, now calm, portrait, "I knew you would come for me my dear, that you would come to take auntie's portrait away from this nasty house, I knew you'd come…" and with a creak, the infamous portrait of Mrs Black, a last reminder of those who had lived here before, fell from its place on the wall.

Straight into Ebony's arms.

A hushed silence fell as a man with sandy hair and intense amber eyes walked to Ebony from his position at the bottom of the stairs. He placed a reassuring hand on Ebony's shoulder as he hefted the silent and still portrait out of her grip and tucked it under his arm. Reaching into his pocket, Remus Lupin drew out a bar of chocolate and handed it to Ebony, who took it wordlessly, still staring from the portrait in his grip to the clean white space on the wall where it had previously stood. "come now," he murmured to her, "I think there are some people who would like to meet you Ebony…"

* * *

**Haha! I'm leaving it there! Dum dum duuuum…what's with the portrait? Why does everyone know her? WHY HAS SHE BEEN TAKEN TO THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! -sobs- I miss Sirius…**

**Anyhoo, REVIEW PLEASE MON CHERIES! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thank you. -smooches-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Don't worry about it Harry!" chided Hermione, "you shouldn't immediately partner up with someone just because Ron and I are together now!"

"Yeah mate!" joined in Ron, he was taking his new role as Hermione's boyfriend very seriously, it seemed to involve looking menacingly at any male who was not a family member or Harry and supporting Hermione in all her points of view apart from that of S.P.E.W, which he was still adamantly against ("Dobby's not right in the head! He collects tea cosies to wear as hats and worships b Harry /b for Merlin's sake! If that's not a sure sign of insanity what is!") "You shouldn't match up with just anyone! Look how it turned out with Cho!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, glaring at him for broaching a subject which she had deemed to be far too sensitive for Harry. Not that he had noticed, Harry as busy morosely coddling a half empty bottle ("it could be half full mate…" Ron had muttered but Harry couldn't help but be pessimistic these days) bottle of butterbeer whilst he tried to ignore his friends half arsed attempts at offering him advice on his, quite frankly, non-existent love life.

"You never know Harry," he heard Hermione say; "the right girl for you could walk through that door any moment now!" He half turned his head to the door, ready to drop a scathingly sarcastic comment when nothing was forthcoming, hardly expecting such a thing to happen…

And Remus walked through the kitchen doorway, with a still shocked Ebony hot on his heels.

Harry was speechless.

So were Hermione and Ron for that matter.

"Did I just do that?" Hermione whispered, disbelief written across her face and Ron's as they looked at the girl who had just trailed in after Remus.

They weren't the only ones looking, Harry was hooked, this girl was phenomenal, she wasn't breathtakingly gorgeous like the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup or strikingly enticing like Cho and Fleur had been, but a combination of the way the air around her seemed to sparkle with wild magic and her exotic dark eyes, like mysterious blazes burned behind them, made her unforgettable and just about as addictive to Harry as butterbeer was to house elves, and with similar effects…

Ebony walked into the kitchen, close behind Remus, not wanting to let the painting of Mrs Black out of her sight for some unknown reason. As she walked in, she stopped dead. There, sat around the washboard kitchen table, were the Golden Trio. It was them alright, just as JK Rowling had described them, there was Ron, perfect down to his freckles and gangly limbs, his bright blue eyes trained on her through a mess of crimson hair that fell messily down his forehead. The eyes of the girl next to him, who's hand he was holding, were boring into her as well, Hermione Granger, for once in her life speechless, staring at her with her frizzy brown hair in bunches, evidently trying to work out precisely what was going on. And then, of course, at the head of the table, leaning back on his chair with a bottle of butterbeer cradled in his hand, Harry Potter, his emerald eyes peered at her through the confines of his glasses, which immediately fell off as he leant his chair back too far through her distraction, and toppled off it as the chair fell backwards onto the floor with a loud "thunk!", leaving its occupant sprawled on the floor, swearing mercilessly as he rubbed his head, just to the side of that infamous scar of his, which seemed to burn of its light as she looked at it, and suddenly she experienced a brief burn of agony shoot through her body. Steeling herself against the biting pain, she stared back at the curious eyes in front of her, two pairs from the table, and one slightly dazed one from the floor. She stared so long, in fact, that she was broken from her shocked gaze by two pale blurs shooting past her in a flurry of fur and limbs, "what the feck!" she spluttered, as Remus captures the two fluffy bundles and held them in the crook of the arm that didn't hold the portrait. "Well," he said, smiling, "we don't know quite what to call them, but they should be with Crookshanks right now, its almost their feeding time and she'll be wondering where they got to…"

"She - ?" choked Ebony disbelievingly, "I thought Crookshanks was a he!"

"So did we," grinned Hermione from the table, letting go of Ron's hand she held it out to Ebony, "until 'he' got friendly with a kneazle from one of Hagrid's fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class and had these two terrors at the beginning of the summer holidays! I'm Hermione Granger by the way, it's nice to meet you - ?"

"Ebony…" Ebony replied faintly, taking Hermione's hand gently, she saw Hermione's mouth open to introduce the others and quickly stopped her, "its okay, I know who you all are…I know all about you guys…"

Hermione looked unnerved and cast a swift glance at Ron who shrugged and mouthed, 'I thought she was a muggle?' and Remus cleared his throat, "right…well, I'm off to put this painting somewhere safe out of people's way and so I'll leave you with these furballs to get to know each other all a bit better," and with that he handed Ebony the two kneazle kits and strode purposefully out of the room. All eyes turned once more to Ebony.

'Crap' she thought.

* * *

**Yes, I know, my word counts gone down a bit, but I basically used this chapter as a little filler for in between, as you see, basically, nothing happened during this chapter in terms of the plot, 'cept we find out Hermione and Ron are dating, that Harry's single and that Crookshanks has had kits…I suppose they ARE pretty much fully kneazle…cos Crookshanks was part kneazle and then mated with one, so that makes them about ¾ kneazle, which is close enough to give them the appearance and intelligence of that race…Kay guys?**

**I got my inspiration for the two kneazle kits after having a recurring nightmare for two nights on the trot about two evil kneazle-like animals that were chasing me and trying to kill me…I ended up killing them, the first one being a white one which I threw in a fire at my house…(I'm sorry, I know about animal cruelty but there we go) and the second, a black one, which chased me and my family not only around the house but in the car when we tried to run away, and after I THOUGHT I killed it a couple of times proceeded to come back again, I managed to kill by ripping its head of its body and running over it with the car in the middle of the roundabout between Lulworth, New Buildings, and Wool… it was the worst dream I've had for weeks…but I got inspiration from being scared stiff all the same…(the kneazles in my dream looked scarily like the Cheshire Cat from "American McGee's Alice XX so scary! But not to worry, these are cute fluffy kitten-like ones with big violet eyes, but I will talk more about that in my next chapter)**

**Anyhoo, rambles-ville or what:D**

**Please, review, let me know how mad you think I am…**

**_…_**

**_Wowza…This was the original A/N I put at the end of my story when I posted it all those many years ago…I'd forgotten about that dream till I just read back on it now…Cos this isn't a trip down memory lane...-eye twitch-_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Oh crap' thought Ebony, 'crap, crap ten times over, **thestral's** craps ten times over!'

And still, all eyes were trained on her, she seemed especially aware of the emerald pair from the floor. She cleared her throat nervously and Hermione noticed the acute feeling of awkwardness emanating from her and burst onto the scene with her usual large amount of bossy organised attitude. "Now! Ebony, wasn't it? Come on, sit down, would you like something to drink? Water? Juice? Butterbeer? From the look on your face you could well do with something stronger, like a fire whiskey!" and she gently guided Ebony by the crook of her elbow to a spare seat at the table, where she sat with the kneazle kits on her lap, playing quietly with the braided cord that hung around the waist of her robes, she wouldn't even know they were there for they were so light, were it not for the loud sounds of purring coming from her lap. Hermione placed a butterbeer in front of her and she automatically reached out and took a sip, feeling a pleasant sensation of warmth and comfort flow through her body. She sighed and, on instinct, hugged Hermione, who, after the initial shock, hugged her back, "it's all just too much…" whispered Ebony thickly as Hermione patted her on the back. "Eh, I know hun…I know…" murmured Hermione soothingly, happy in her new role of affectionate friend, something she was never quite able to do with Harry and Ron due to the fact that they may have got the wrong impression and leading them on.

Breaking off the hug, Ebony smiled up at the frizzy haired girl, her eyes bright with unshed tears as the kits looked at her with concern in their violet eyes as they nuzzled her from their position on her lap. "So," said Hermione softly, "you gonna tell us all about it?" Ebony cleared her throat, suddenly nervous again, until she heard Hermione say quietly, "In you own time Ebs…" so she took a breath and began;

"Jeez," she giggled helplessly before catching herself, "it feels like I know you guys already, I mean, so **many** people feel they know you guys…adults, children, teenagers, parents, all of you, not just Harry mind you, you too Ron, especially you Herms, I know so many young girls who parade around wearing bin liners and waving twigs whilst muttering 'Accio' or 'winGARdium leviOsa'…and your siblings Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy the twat, the twins, and Ginevra, Remus, Snape, Sirius, and your parents too Harry…Dumbledore and McGonagall and Sprout and Binns…Cedric and Cho, Davies…and of course…the Death Eaters…McNair, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery, _Bellatrix Lestrange…_ Wormtail…I've already _met_ Lucius…if that's what you'd call it…Narcissa…Draco…Voldemort…" she trailed off, the pain in her eyes so similar to the haunted look in Sirius' eyes after her left Azkaban that a sharp intake of breath came from the head of the table as Harry's bright eyes blinked furiously behind his partially steamed up glasses. Ebony swallowed the pain now masked by an empty blankness as she continued her tale…

"I was almost twelve years old when I spotted a book in the window of Ottakers, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' and decided to buy it, and it's sequel, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and I was hooked, a story about a boy who finds out he's a wizard and fights for his life against the evil Voldemort whom he had defeated as a baby, then there was 'Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban' and in came new characters, kindly father figure Remus Lupin, the werewolf, and Sirius Black, the escaped convict, who turned out to be Harry's Godfather, and the secrets of Time Travel were unveiled. JK Rowling, the author, was receiving fan mail by the tin, children the world over were writing to Hogwarts demanding to know where their acceptance letters were, Halloween costumes appeared in shops of Harry Potter, complete with round spellotaped glasses and fake scar, and more often than not a small furry white owl and a wand. Play sets were starting to appear, I hear Lego has a whole range of Harry Potter toys, including one where you can make n edible potion that changes colour when you mix it…but there was more, next there was 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', long awaited by avid fans and a massive 636 pages long, and fans saw Voldemort return to a corporeal body and full strength with the price of Wormtail's hand, yet another scar, this time on Harry's arm…and the life of Cedric Diggory after the Triwizard Tournament…and then, there was 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' longer again then the previous book, a whole 766 pages, telling us of Umbridge's iron rule over the school, the twins joke shop, Grawp the giant, Harry's first kiss, the secret band of freedom fighters, the events in the Department of Mysteries…and Sirius…falling through the veil…it came out mere weeks ago…just after the beginning of your summer holidays…there have been spoofs too, 'Barry Trotter and the Philosopher's Scone' and movies too, three of them so far…"

She paused, letting it all sink in…it was going rather well she had thought, true, Harry had turned an attractive shade of grey, Hermione didn't seem to be breathing and Ron's eyes had almost popped out…but none the less…she carried on…

"Harry, you're played by Daniel Radcliffe, Hermione –"

"You mean the guy who played David Copperfield? He's really cute!" interrupted Hermione, who suddenly realised exactly what she had said and blushed, "hehehe, what I mean is, nowhere b near /b as cute as you Ron!" Ebony grinned and continued,

"Hermione, you're playing by a girl called Emma Watson, she sucks, I mean, she is nowhere NEAR as intelligent or pretty as you and her hair is in _**ringlets**_!"

"Oh God," muttered Hermione, "I'm played by a nobody who can't act and has ringlets! How shite…"

"Bad luck Herms, and Ron, now, you're played by a guy called Rupert Grint, he's a great actor, he's been in other films too and he's got your character completely sussed! Only thing is…he needs a hair cut…"

"Who's Malfoy played by!" asked Ron eagerly, really not at all surprised that their were movies about his best friend winning BAFTAS in the muggle music industry, considering his main focus seemed to be that his rival was played by a cockroach.

"Erm…Tom Felton, why?" Hermione was suddenly overcome in an intense fit of giggles leaving both Harry and Ron bemused beyond words, Harry, because he had never been allowed to watch a movie in his life and didn't have a clue as to who these people were, and Ron, because…well, because he was Ron.

"What's so funny?" Ron spluttered while Hermione lay helpless in giggles on the floor, "He's sucha ponce!" she sniggered as Ebony's jaw hit the floor, "He is not!" she said, outraged, "he's cute and funny and –"

"You have a **crush** on Tom Felton!" squealed Hermione, and Ebony turned a scary shade of beetroot. "Not anymore…" she muttered, "not now I've seen the real thing…"

"WHAT!" Hermione's laughter was cut short as she, Ron and Harry stared incredulously at Ebony, Ron with disgust, Harry with despair and Hermione with a dawning comprehension…

"Yes…" she murmured, and looked intently at Ebony, scrutinizing her closely, "that's where you were isn't it? You were at Malfoy Manor! You've met…Voldemort…haven't you? That's why you got that haunted look on your face when you talked about him isn't it?"

Ebony stopped dead with her hand half reached out to pick up her butterbeer, her eyes dead as she stood up abruptly and sent her chair clattering to the floor, "it isn't any of your business!" she screamed as she fled the room. She ran into the entrance hall and realised she didn't know where her luggage was or what room she was staying in, so she sprinted up the wide staircase as she heard the kitchen door bang open, and footsteps echo in the hall. At the top of the stairs she was faced with a long corridor with dozens of doors to each side and a narrow vermillion carpet running long its length. Following the carpet, she ran to the end of the corridor and turned to the left, where she could see another staircase winding its way upwards. As she scrambled up the stairway she could hear Hermione, Ron and Harry calling to each other, and to her, but on she climbed, the stairway becoming dusty as she reached higher, the only places where the dust had been disturbed was where a large booted figure had left footprints marking the stairs.

At the top finally, Ebony sat in the darkened room she had found, tears spilling down her face, 'why couldn't she have been stupid?" she thought angrily, 'tactless nosy Hermione!' she felt something preen her, a large beak combing its way through her hair, she looked up into Buckbeak's golden eye and hugged the hippogriff around the neck as it settled itself around her, allowing her to use its softly plumed side to rest herself against, and she feel asleep, her fingers curled in the downy feathers, her tears leaving salty runs down her cheeks and her ears echoing with people calling her name…

* * *

**ZOMG. I turned her Mary Sue in this chapter...-goes to corner and shoots self- I'm sorry...But have you never had a moment where you go completely out of character? Like a couple of nights ago, I, a girl who is never one for talking about fashion and whatnot, I find it boring and roll my eyes at those who do, spent over an HOUR talking about shoes...Okay, so they were converses, but still... ¬¬ Ebony was having one of those days, honest.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so very long to update my lovelies but I've just been so busy! smacks wrist I know…I'm a naughty girl, but alas (nine sickles and a dungbomb) I have left you in suspense long enough...read on my lovelies, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Dragging himself up the stairs, he smiled as he heard the calls of his family and friends as they searched for the girl, a metamagus and they expected her to come out of hiding just because they called her name…he grinned, silly people, and hefted the dripping sack of rats further up his shoulder and his grin changed to a grimace as he thought of the staining the rat's blood would do to his new dragon hide jacket. As he shifted the sack, he looked down, and stopped dead, there were sets of shoeless footprints in the dust on the stairway, leading up to his exact destination. He smiled grimly and thought that it just reinforced his idea that life was not without a sense of irony…

She stirred from her sleep and curled herself into a tighter ball, her wings proving to be a soft cushion for her weary head. Her fingers curled tighter into the hippogriff beside her and she whimpered, a vague name forming briefly on her lips, "Voldemort", before being swept away in a deep sigh like a leaf in a late autumn breeze. The hippogriff looked down at the girl leant against his side, her top shredded where eagle-esque wings had sprouted through it and curled themselves around the girl, whose goose-pimpled arms stopped shivering as warmth spread through her cocoon of feathers, he cocked his head for a moment as if listening and whinnied softly as he preened her hair with his beak, and shifted slightly to allow the girl to coil further round herself.

He reached the doorway of the room and stepped inside it quietly, wincing as the floor creaked slightly under his weight. His deep blue eyes swept around the room, searching for the metamagus and any sign of a struggle of any kind. His tanned hands untied the knot in the sack as he whistled softly, "Buckbeak…here boy…" and a soft whinny alerted him to the hippogriff's presence off to the left of a stack of boxes and hay. He shook his head slightly at the hippogriff's obnoxious nature and crept over to the spot where he had heard the hippogriff call from. His breath hitched in his chest as he came round the hay bales and he looked down on the girl and hippogriff lying relaxed on the floor.

Buckbeak looked up briefly, and, seeing a shock of red hair went back to preening the girl who was wrapped protectively by his wings, and her own. Charlie Weasley had once seen a muggle programme called "gargoyles" and in the episode he had watched, a muggle girl had become a gargoyle…the girl before him scarily reminded him of that episode, except, her transformation seemed softer, more innocent, it may have been the fact that she didn't look like stone, or it may have been the midnight blue hue that her wings took on when the light shimmered off them, that did it, but either way, he couldn't resist crouching down next to the sleeping figure, and, with a warning snort from Buckbeak, gently shake her into consciousness.

Her eyes shot open, and her pupils rapidly dilated as her wings snapped out around her, the force of it driving Charlie back as she sprung into the air, her wings carrying her to the rafters in the ceilings, where she perched, regaining her breath, and staring wide-eyed at the young wizard who was on his back on the floor, thanks to the force of her wings backlash. He recovered rapidly and picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself down, "wow," he commented lightly, as he looked up at her, "that's some power you've put in those wings…did you make them willingly or did you not realise they were there?" she started, and focused properly as to where she was, looking about her as she gently fingered the soft down on the underside of her wings, before speaking softly to the man below her, "I didn't realise…I do that sometimes…they just happen, sometimes I don't seem to have any control over my powers at all…" she narrowed her eyes at him, "you're Charlie right? Well, won't the others be pleased you finally found me, why did they send you? Do they deem me a magical creature? Is that it? They thought that they'd better send good ole Charlie, who's worked with dragons, a lone girl with animal power, should be easy after a Hungarian horntail right? Send him; he knows how to handle wild creatures!" she laughed bitterly as she watched her nails lengthen and retract like cat claws, "oh lookie!" she sang out gleefully, "I've lost control of it again! Isn't that funny? Guess I won't be so easy to get now will I, Charlie boy?"

"Do you really think I was sent up here, by Dumbledore or by any of the others, don't delude yourself, I wasn't even looking for you, I merely came up to feed Buckbeak his dinner, see?" he gestured towards the bleeding sack and continued, "and another thing, they don't think of you as an animal, as some kind of dangerous creature, they think of you as a girl, a girl who has problems curbing her anger and controlling her emotions…isn't that what you are? I do believe you just proved that by lashing out at me a second ago…" he shrugged, "when I saw your footprints up the stairway I thought about going back downstairs, not mentioning I saw you, and letting the others continue on their wild goose chase and leave you in peace a while longer, but then I remembered the rampage Buckbeak went on the last time someone forgot to feed him, and I decided that may have been rather selfish of me…" he looked back up to be greeted by the sight of an empty rafter, and jumped as a hand was placed softly on his shoulder, he spun to see Ebony, her wings folded neatly behind her, smiling sadly at him, "can't get rid of my wings…" she said by way of explanation and he gently guided her to the stair way as she closed her eyes continuously as she tried to retract the large inky black and shimmering blue wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades.

Even as they reached the bottom of the stairs Ebony was still unsuccessful with her attempts at getting rid of the wings, she seemed to have grown them subconsciously, and it seemed that that was the only way to get rid of them. "Oh bother," she muttered irritably as she passed a portrait where a group of eighteenth century ladies were giggling at her from behind their fans and muttering things like "scandalous" and "the youth these days…" So irritated was she, that Ebony had taking to swearing at any painting which made a comment out of the ordinary, which lead to a rather amusing journey back to the kitchen for Charlie, who was amazed at some of the phrases that came from Ebony's direction. He smiled humorously as they passed down the stairs to the entrance hall, "my, my, who's the little potty mouth?" he commented lightly, and was rewarded with a scowl and a barrage of dirty phrases from Ebony.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was very strained as they entered, and they evidently hadnt been expected as the contents of the room all proceeded to give a collective intake of breath, which made it sound like a very small hurricane had momentarily passed through, and was funny enough to break off Ebony's rude tirade as she snorted with laughter at the look on everyone's faces. "What? Couldn't you find me?" She asked snidely, as everyone turned to Charlie, no doubt for a reasonable explanation from someone who didn't treat them like four year olds. He happily filled them in as Ebony slid down the wall to the side of the kitchen, next to the pallor door, finding that her wings didn't seen to object to being crushed against the wall, they felt just as an extra pair of arms would though, and she was sure that if she continued to lean on them for any prolonged time, they would go dead, and she didn't wish to experience pins and needles somewhere she never should technically have them. A butterbeer floated in front of her face, she looked up to see Remus at the head of the table, his wand casually twitching inconspicuously at his side as he glanced swiftly behind him, before focusing once more on what Charlie was telling them, his smirk proved her suspicions as she grasped the bottle and popped off the cap.

Eyes were starting to turn towards her as she vaguely heard Charlie explain the power of her wings, and her current predicament. She got very self conscious and wrapped herself in her wings, amid gasps from a few of the order members, thankfully, not only did the wings block her sight, but they also seemed to block her sound, so she couldn't hear a third person account of her actions from earlier, something she was thankful for, due to the fact that she had found it increasingly annoying that she was being discussed as if she wasn't there. She was quite happily recounting every trick she had done the last time she had had wings (it had been the last summer, when her stepmother had screamed at her, so she had taken off and flown all over the south of France for the day, finding it strangely compelling to talk to the other birds and sky life) when she felt her senses prickle strangely, she cocked her ears as they turned large and bat-like and heard, or rather, felt, the magical whisper from an unknown source, she felt the magic's path turn towards her, and she threw up her wings to cover her entire body as the spell hit, rebounding off her now adamantine wing feathers. She lowered her wings angrily as she sprung up to find a smug Mundungus with his wand out and a horrified group of order members, a brief "told you so" was all he could manage before he was swept from his feet by a forceful Ebony who had sprung across the kitchen and was know baring her extended canine fangs scarily close to his neck. "What in the Goddess' name do you think you're doing you stupid fcuktard?" she hissed as she heard movements behind her. "Erm, I was…proving…" Mundungus gasped for breath and Ebony loosened her hand a little as she called over her shoulder, "I'm not going to kill him…just maybe…seriously maim…" Mundungus whimpered and rushed on with his explanation, "I was provin' that your wings could be a…whatsit…asset! Yeha, asset! Cos you can change em and stuff…see?"

She sighed and let go off Mundungus, hearing a satisfying splat and then…"ouch…" from the floor where he had dropped to the ground after she let go. Her flared wings snapped back in and resumed their normal place on her back as she relaxed, and turned to the horrified Order members, she caught the eye of Hermione who quickly averted it to her shoes, she suddenly felt very small. "Heh…yeah, I'm sorry about that…get a little over worked sometimes, not every day someone shots an offensive spell at you now is it?" She muttered as she shuffled her feet, suddenly very conscious of how everyone's eyes were on her. She felt a hand on her elbow and whipped around to find Remus there, smiling gently down at her, "lets go find your room shall we Ebony?" he asked kindly as he waved the Order members away. He lead her out to the entrance hall where he enveloped her in a hug, "it must be hard Ebony, I know, the separation, the humiliation, the suspicion from even those you thought were you friends, I saw how Hermione turned away, but you shouldn't blame her, you're not something she can figure out with solid fact and book knowledge, that's hard for her to take. I just wanted you to know, that if you ever feel it gets too much, you can come to me, cos I've been there, I know you know I'm a werewolf, and I'm honoured that you don't seem to care. I barely know you Ebony, but I can tell that in your life, its not been easy, and its not looking too easy for you any time soon either, and that can really take it outta people…you don't believe me, take a look at Harry, if ever there's an example of how much hardship can befall someone so young, it's him, poor sod…what he needs, and you too, is someone to take your mind off it, while you plug away slowly at the bad times to come, if anything, I'd say you needed to comfort each other…" he hugged her again and they were both about to go up the stairs as the front door to Grimmauld Place burst open, and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, followed by…

Draco.

And time seemed to slow as Ebony burst from Remus grasp and literally flew to Draco's side, a tender hand reaches out to touch his pearly skin, once so flawless, but now covered with a thousand cuts that ran scarlet and ruby down his renaissance cheeks, the colours melding with the dark hues of blues, greens and purples as the beginning flourishes of darkening bruises blossomed on his soft skin. So helpless he looked, as he gazed up at her with blank and lifeless grey eyes, that as she heard other people come running out of the kitchen to see, her wings instinctively snapped out and enveloped both of them in a safe dome of downy feathers as she snaked her arms around him and he snuggled into her chest, wincing with each movement. "he's so very angry Ebony…" he whispered softly, so softly, she almost didn't catch it as his head lolled to the side, he was fighting off sleep to tell her what had happened, "he's so very angry…and he knows…that…I love you…" and his body fell limp in her grasp.

* * *

**I'm so very cruel aren't I? Now…don't worry children… (Because I can't stand to have you think the unthinkable) he IS NOT DEAD! Okay? Now review, even if it is to tell me how horrible I am…**

**Wow…just realised…longest chapter yet…WAYAHY! OVER 2000 WORDS! dances how cool! I write my chapters in Microsoft Word and this chapter was over 5 pages! WOW!**

**Might I also add that...HAHAHA...Reading back on this is strange...I WILL post the rest of the chapters I've done and will TRY my level best to actually get through and finish this off...**

**Reviews make me happy...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, yes, im cruel and mean and selfish to have not updated before now, but I have been swept up in the exciting world of windsurfing, coursework and boys! shocked face but I have NOW…so be pleased you ungrateful little swines! Kidding…read on my luvvies!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Draco whimpered softly as Ebony strode down the hall towards her room, the bleeding young man gathered in her arms as her glinting wings rose behind her, the razor sharp edges of the cut-throat feathers catching the bright blue witch fire that hung in iridescent orbs all the way down the corridor. The light reflecting off the feathers and half blinding Remus' ultra-sensitive eyes as he stumbled after her, calling out to her in vain as she walked on regardless. Ebony heard him cry out her name as she softly stroked Draco's hair, it was stuck to his forehead, wet, and matted with sweat. And she spoke calming words of nonsense to him, while fretting inside her head over how hot he was, how his delirious, fever filled mumblings scared her so. She slammed the door of her room shut, and she knew that Remus would interpret the gesture correctly and stay well away.

It was cold, so very cold, the chill reached inside his bones, creeping around his body and blood, freezing him, even while his skin prickled with burning heat and sweat poured into his clouded eyes. Where was she? He couldn't see her, couldn't see anything, his vision was so blurred, but she had to be here, he had seen her, felt her wings gather around him, nestled into her chest, safe from harm in the endless haven of her dark coffee eyes…wings? Surely he was mistaken…but no, even in his feverish state, he could recall the wings of shimmering black feathers, so like her eyes…they were there now, black no longer, but a shining platinum, rainbows glinting off them as they folded neatly across her back while she stepped away from him and looked down with worry and care etched upon her face, tears making glimmering tracks down her cheeks, from her sorrow filled eyes…the colour of darkest wood…the rainbows across his vision…her eyes…the colours…darkest blackness…the bright dyes...

And he slept…

She was still there, stroking his blonde curls, eyes closed and wings wrapped dormant around their two bodies, when Remus tentatively opened her bedroom door a few hours later. She opened a bleary eye and gazed at him through burning pits of sleepy darkness, before closing her eyes once again and moving her arm protectively across Draco's chest. Remus took that as a good thing, and strode in with his wand held out in front of him, he, himself, was not sure whether it was because it was lighting the room before him, or because he was afraid of the two young adults lay on the bed, one a powerful wizard, and the second…the second a metamagus, a powerful being with all of natures weapons at her disposal, and that made Remus nervous. He crouched at the side of the bed and gently waved his wand over Draco's body, and part of Ebony's, considering she was half draped over Draco anyway, while muttering soft spells for healing and calm, along with some medicinal spells for the relief of fever and a hydrating spell to replenish all the fluid Draco had lost.

Once he was done, Draco's breathing was much more regular, his pale pallor had regained its rosy hue, which was reassuring, as Remus knew he never caught a tan, and he had moved his arm to cradle Ebony softly as they both slept. Remus smiled as he watched them, and crept quietly out of the room, back down the stairs, to the kitchen, where he was forced, by an anxious group of Order members and Hogwarts students, to tell them everything he knew, with Hermione filling in the blanks of Ebony's stay with the Malfoy's.

As he explained, upstairs, Ebony stirred slightly, and her eyes snapped open, a course mist smelling of grave dirt and the coppery tang of blood poured out of her mouth, her sight blank and a pale veil covered her eyes as Draco sat up blearily next to her. Her hand snaked out to grasp Draco's neck as her teeth elongated, her nails growing sharp and long as they cut into his flesh. " i temptation will present itself…well, well, well, temptation from a Malfoy…how novel…you're not so slippery now are you Draco?…but then…dragons don't tend to be slippery…although they make splendid clothing…maybe I'll make a piece of clothing out of YOUR skin, eh Draco? Do you have enough skin to make a jacket? Or a pair of boots/i " her voice was harsh and grating, a metallic peeling to it, painful to the ears in its high pitch, and Draco tried to clasp his hand over his ears. She snickered quietly, sounding like a hissing snake, " i it's funny…how so many powerful people are my pawns…your love here is…and your father's master, he thinks he's so strong, but he's still kept under my thumb…so powerful…yet so weak to temptation…it's what all my pawns have in common, an amour for temptation…and in this little ones case, an amour for gorgeous blondes…I don't HAVE temptation…I have all I want…except one thing…but alas, I could tell you now…but surely that is where all evil genius' fall down, is it not? They are so sure they will kill their adversary that they spill their deepest secrets, then the hero escapes, to live another day and cut the villain down…so I shall not tell you, too many people… b underestimate /b …their opponent, and admittedly, you are not my main opponent, just as your love here is not my main pawn, we both know who THEY are…but none the less, my mouth is sealed, you have enough to be getting along with…and don't forget now…let little old Ebony know she's a vessel for a greater power…a pawn…a helpless player…it may just break her soul just enough for me to take what I want and leave her…whether or not that's a good thing…I'll leave for YOU to decide…after all, wouldn't want you feeling useless would we?" /i and as the voice stopped, an cold iciness grew over Ebony's hands and body, and with a wrench, her hand removed itself from Draco's neck and the mist collected around her froze in its winding journey from her mouth, curling and snaking its way in a reverse path as it wound round her neck, through her mouth and nostrils, till she was left, frozen and cold, eyes blank and staring.

Draco shook Ebony gently, the rose flourishes of potential bruises blossomed over his neck as crimson blood dripped lazily down on the collar of his shirt…

**_She won't wake? Oh why won't she wake?…her eyes…even behind closed lids I can see the burning fire from them…she's so cold…and that copper smell lingers on her clothes…the tang poisons her lips…so cold…so lifeless…not the darkness…she can't be in the darkness…where is she?...so cold…so dark…_**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA I shall leave you there! Admittedly, it is a tad shorter than usual, but many apologies for the inconvenience…I will update soon…MAYBE! -cackles-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Days past, during which, Draco and Ebony mainly kept away from the Golden Trio, and of course, keeping to themselves, many more kisses ensued, and the couple seemed happy on the surface, as did Harry, Ron and Hermione, but under the happy façade all the teens were putting on, unrest was stirring.

_X.x.x.X_

_Thrown once more into the oppressive darkness as she lost control of her body and senses again, Ebony tried to grasp at any feelings she could as she was stranded helpless in the inky black of Something unknown. She could smell the coppery tang as she watched through the pane in the black nothingness that surrounded her, cloying her senses, rendering her helpless as she stared through the window into the mortal plane, unable to look away. The white mist, metallic and acrid, poured out of her mouth, she could taste it coming up her throat, it consumed her senses, it was all she could see, all she could taste, all she could smell. There was no sound. Like before, she saw Draco, felt his soft skin under her fingers, with no control, no way of stopping herself. She tried to call out, but the silence wound its way into her throat, clutching at her voice as she tried to speak. She could see Draco, he was yelling something, his mouth twisted harshly with words she could not hear, struggling against her hands, his eyes filled with a hatred that tore at her heart as they seemed to bore into her…_

_Then she would wake, wrapped in downy feathers and Draco's arms, and she would realise it was a dream once more, back to torture her again, and she would fall back into a fitful sleep, soothed by Draco's soft words and touches on her back…_

_X.x.x.X_

_He would replay it over and over in his head, the moment she had walked through the door, those eyes, the dark fiery pits of her eyes that captivated him…_

_But he hadn't seen her since, not since Malfoy had come, and she and he had gone to her room, and not left it, not even for meal times. He hated Malfoy even more now, now he had taken her away from him, now that he had got to her first…What could she even see in the smarmy little ferret? It's not like he was good looking or anything, was he?_

_He wouldn't sleep at night because his bedroom was next to hers, he could hear her thrash about in her bed, and just when he'd pluck up the courage to get out of bed to help her, she would stop, and through the wall, he could hear Malfoy's voice, soft and coaxing, something he had never heard before. Then there would be some rustling and everything would be still once more. And he would curse Malfoy; for being in the same room as her, and he would curse himself; for not being man enough to talk to her, and he would curse everyone else he could possibly think of because it was their faults too. And finally he would curse Sirius; for not being there to help him out with the snotty little git._

_And then he would realise what he had thought, and be revolted with himself again, sick with guilt from his feelings, and disgusted with himself as he cried bitter tears that soaked the pillows and formed hard salty crusts by morning._

_X.x.x.X_

_She would worry at night. She was always prone to worrying. If it wasn't about school subjects, or if she was going to pass her OWLs, it was about whether Ron would still like her. But lately, it was none of the usual superficial things that she would worry about. It was about Harry. And how lonely he seemed. It was also about Ebony. The girl was special for sure, why else would a muggle girl be at Grimmauld Place, then again, what normal muggle girl had wings sprouting out of her back that she couldn't get rid of?_

_And this of course, kept her up for hours, thoughts flitting through her head. She could see Harry liked Ebony, anyone could, even Ron, who had the emotional capacity of a small rock could see his best mate had a crush on the extraordinary girl who had appeared at their door. But none the less, Ebony had not appeared out of her room since the day Malfoy appeared, and it was obvious that the two of them were together, and she could see it was causing Harry pain. So she continued to worry, because it wasn't every day she couldn't solve problems with texts books and hard facts…was it?_

_X.x.x.X_

_He could hear that gravely voice now, even when he was alone at night, with her curled next to him, and it WAS her, he knew it was, because she smelt sweet, of jojoba and apple, her hair still damp from her bath, her skin soft, her breathing even, the nightmares subsided for another night, kept at bay once more by soothing words and caresses._

_But he could still hear it; it was there at the back of his senses, the acidic smell forcing its way into his nose, the freezing touch around his neck, the harsh snickers as the Power inside her retreated into its semi-conscious slumber. It was only a matter of time before it appeared again…_

_They hadn't discussed what had happened of course. Ebony had not woken up for almost 24 hours after the incident, and he had kept a strict vigil by her side the entire time, and hadn't left her alone once. His hand had been perfectly steady each time he had held the person who opened the door each time to wand point. They had learnt to leave him alone. That it wasn't clever to offer him food, because he was likely to hex it back in their faces. Even the stupid Mudblood Granger, who had obviously hurt Ebony in some way; because she would whimper her name while she had nightmares, had learnt to keep well away, after a record breaking 17 Malfoy glares and one particularly well cast jelly legs hex to stop her walking into the room._

_He was still vaguely shocked by the events at the manor, at his home. The one he couldn't now return to, after the Dark Lord had discerned feelings for Ebony out of his sub-consciousness that even he wasn't sure of…_

_He tended to block out those thoughts, the harsh memories of a spell that cut like a knife across his body, cast by his own father in his wrath. But at night, when he let his defences down, he could still see his mother's horrified face as he staggered down the stairs from his father's study…_

_It had been her that had contacted Lupin, the stupid half-breed she had been having liaisons with since he was young. She had told him everything, while hiding him in her wardrobe, while his father ranted and stormed around the manor, screaming for him to come out…she had saved him…not father…mother…he had no father any more…no father to protect him…just a mother to save him…and a girl whom he loved…she would care for him…and he would defend her from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters till the end of the world…_

_X.x.x.X_

_Hermione was pretty, there was no denying it, but so was that new girl, Ebony, with her long dark wavy hair, and intense eyes…but he was happy with Herms. He did worry about Harry though…and the Ferret, what was he doing here? The stupid little git deserved what he got! Whatever that was…Wonder what's for food tomorrow? Man…he felt hungry…He wondered if anyone would be in the kitchen, if he snuck down to get a snack…Sneaking around was a lot easier now there was no creepy portraits to yell at him. That was another thing that odd girl had done, got rid of the portrait, or so Remus had said. He'd overheard him talking to Kingsley about it, saying that Mrs Black had said something out her and Ebony being related…But she was muggle wasn't she? He suspected someone was lying around here…But he couldn't concentrate on anything properly, not when he was this hungry…Best to sneak down to the kitchen and get some food, then continue thinking about it…_

_Mmm, chocolate brownies!_

_X.x.x.X_

Ron had just stuffed his third chocolate brownie into his mouth when he was frozen into place by an immobilising charm, coming from the corner of the room. Unable to move, he watched as Malfoy came out of the shadows, grinning like the cat that had got the cream, "Hungry were we, Weasel King?" he asked snidely, picking up the brownie left on the plate and popping it delicately into his mouth, "you're right, they are good…Shame you won't be getting any more of these, I made them for me, they're all mine…well, and Ebony's too if she wants some…" he added as an after thought, "but anyhoo, laters Weasel King, hope you like spiders, its just, without lights on in here, there are a few who like to come and take a look around…I saw one the size of my hand here a minute ago…" and he walked off with the second plate of brownies, laughing cruelly.

Completely frozen by Malfoy's spell, Ron mentally cursed himself, as he listened for a sign of anyone else in the house moving around. Considering it as almost half three in the morning, he wasn't all that surprised when he heard no signs of life. Sighing vehemently, he hoped what Ferret had said about the spiders wasn't true, and he was looking around furtively within his limited line of vision when he heard something.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Frozen, not just from fear, but from that damn freezing charm from Malfoy, Ron's eyes widen slightly, as tears streamed down his face, as a result of him not being able to blink. Listening more carefully, he heard voices outside the kitchen, whispering furiously, "don't even think of it, Remus! You'll get someone killed! Probably her, or you!" one voice hissed sharply, a second followed after a brief guilty pause, "it's not as if there aren't risks, Molly, I assure you, I have looked at the dangers and possibilities and it seems it only consumes _humans_ which rules out her and I, see? There's a loophole there for a start!"

"What? Not human! How cruel can you be to the poor girl? She's confused and alone right now and you're calling her inhuman!" came Molly's scandalised voice from outside the kitchen.

Ron longed to blink as his mind reeled, what on earth were they on about? And what was he to do about this damn charm! But alas, he was not to wait long as the familiar shuffle of his mother's slippers on the floor entered the flagstone floor and a quiet, inscrutable "_Ronald!_" echoed softly through the darkness. '_Darn,'_ Ron thought to himself, '_busted_'.

Meanwhile, Draco climbed the stairs, snickering to himself, _Stupid Weasel King _he thought, _eating brownies, I made them for me! Me and EBONY! Not some blood traitor who's scared of spiders…_His thoughts were broken though by the sound of a door opening, _hey? Isn't that the door to my and Ebony's room?_ He thought, as he slipped into the shadows, clutching the plate of brownies as he watched Potter slip through the doorway…

_The dark, the pain, it was everywhere, the familiar acrid smell surrounded her, enveloping her in it's cold, rank tomb as she clawed the air, fighting for control, trying to feel…Something, anything…She was gasping for breath, the mist clogging her throat, cutting off her air as her eyes widened, the white around her pupils a stark contrast to the black swirls that dilated rapidly in her terror._

_She couldn't feel him; he had left her, why had he left her? She let out a dry sob and looked around blindly in the darkness of her own mind, trapped and caged in her own sub conscious as the dry harsh laughter filled her ears, so solid the sound seemed to curl around her body and caress her as she screamed. He had left her like this, he had always been there, now he was gone, just like they all were, leaving, struggling out of her grip and she couldn't control it…_

Harry had heard her thrashing, and sat in silent expectation for the familiar soothing noises from Malfoy that he had been accustomed to hearing night after night as he berated himself for his weakness.

But it never came…

So, silently sliding out of his bed, and pulling on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, he crept out of his room, and slowly opened the door to the bedroom next door, peering round the door to see if Malfoy was in the room, he smiled to himself, the little git had gone off somewhere, probably torturing the house elves again. So he padded into the room, perching carefully on the edge of the bed as he reached out a tentative hand to the girl who lashed out on the bed, arms failing to feel for something her subconscious had thought out, small whimpers coming from her mouth.

His hand touched her gently, and her hands came up, clasping it in her fevered state, gripping it tightly in both of her slender hands, the nails digging into his skin as she nuzzled it, still asleep, desperate for the comfort it offered. He reached out his other hand, softly brushing the damp hair away from her face, exposing her brows, scrunched up in pain and confusion from her dreams and he felt his heart leap at the raw emotion he saw there, why hadn't he done this sooner? She welcomed the attention, and Malfoy, that git, he had just abandoned her! No doubt he knew full well by now that this kind of thing would happen, and what did he do? Leave her! Typical!

He was so confused, he felt so strong, full of the emotions he felt as he watched the sleeping girl, her face relaxing even as he watched her, a small smile playing on her lips as she continued to nuzzle into his hand, pulling it further towards her so Harry had to lean on his elbows in the mussed up covers so she could still hold his hand between hers.

He leaned forwards, brushing his lips against her still damp forehead, and suddenly her other hand came sweeping up, her eyes still closed, as she pulled him down by the back of his head, kissing him on the lips as they bumped noses.

Draco was there, of course he was, holding her hand, soothing her, she smiled to herself, her lips curling as she relaxed, gripping his hand. She felt the softest brush of his lips on her forehead, and her grin widened, _surprise him_ she thought, pulling him down and kissing him on the lips, as she opened her eyes…

…To find bright green ones looking back at her, a look of confusion and lust, and, something else, swirling in them as she gasped into his mouth, pushing him back solidly.

"What the feck!" she stuttered, eyes wide in her head as she stared at him, hand automatically brought up to her lips, still feeling the tingling after touch of his soft lips on hers, so like Draco, but so very different. Harry.

* * *

**I know! I shood be shot for making it such a short chapter, and I'm SORRY! But seriously, I have no idea what I'm gonna do with this now...I have SOO many loose ends to tie up and it's really hard to focus this story after this many chapters...Ack, Gods be damned! I will try to update as soon as I can...Though I must admit to being hugely amused whiel reading back on this, it's been a trip down memory lane to say the least!**


End file.
